jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Trinitro "James" Stropher
He is usually half-robot and half-fox. His best friend is Michael the Fox. He's also his coach by teaching moves, weapons and a simple hand-to-hand combat. He sometimes became a victim of every attack due to the limits in his suit. His main attack is Super Shocker and can morph into 3 mechanical transformations. His weapon is the prototype version of the Bio Ring that was copied after the events of Sonic and the Steel of Darkness. He can dismantle his body but it also gives him some disadvantages. He can degenerate himself to transform into a living core. He hate himself getting disappointed from others. He's always shy when he talked to people that he don't know. He likes to inventing gadgets and earning more Battle Chips. Prologue Before he was put in his metal suit, James was used to be an orphan and studies alone in the house. He was smart but getting easily to be picked on. He met Tails and decided to be friends. They were partners since 4th Grade and have a good time. After one incident, a laboratory experiment was sabotadge and starts to explode. James sustain it before it explode by wearing his Bio Ring. After it exploded, the electromagnetic energy of the blast was transferred directly into his body. His body can no longer controlled unless a mechanical surgery is required. He was taken into the hospital to apply the procedure. After the operation, his other body parts were replaced with robot parts. Tails left a note and it said that he has to help Sonic. It even said that he has to leave him so he can stop Dr. Eggman. James feels bad but stills he can do it on his own without the help of Tails. One morning, he saw another fox named Michael who's been attacked by Eggman's robots. He tried to help him and discover that his new body was armed by Robot Weapons. After the fight, he introduce himself to Michael and ask that if he can be his friend. Michael likes to and they start to team up with the group. He starts to learn to fight and masters his abilities. He even became Michael's coach and starts to invent more machines that can help him along the way. James continous his adventures and starts to live with the group. Personality He's very modest but sometimes get easily irrated. He's an expert at mechanics and robotics. He's also a wise Pokemon Trainer that he only battle if both challengers are really ready. He's good at programming games in the internet but lack the skills of creating one Attacks *'Super Shocker'- He's main attack. Creates an orb of electricity that can paralyze its foes *'Noise Crush'- fires an ultrasonic wave that can shatter materials *'Danger Wrap'- shoots a bomb that was encased in the bubble *'Magma Bazooka'- fires 3 magma bullets at the same time *'Hornet Chaser'- fires mecha hornets that homes in to enemies *'Flush Rain'- spreads an acid rain above *'Nova Strike'- fires volcanic bombs above *'Time Stopper'- freezes time *'Ice Wave'- fires a blizzard that can scale through walls *'Freeze Cracker'- fires an ice pellet that can freezes enemies and breaks into smaller pieces *'Lightning Overdrive'- unleashes a burst of electricity *'Soul Body- '''Allows him to leaves his body with a digital-organic body to control Pokemon *'Magnezone'''- he got it in the Sinnoh region and he was one of his best pokemon *'Swampert'- he got it in the Hoenn region and he only used when his about to lose *'Charizard'- he got it from the Jotho region in an egg. He's consider to be the strongest in the group *'Sceptile'- he caught it from a Grovyle and evolves after he finished 2 gyms *'Zorua "Techno"' ("robo" pet)- he's very first Pokemon and was found in the cave injured. He wore a cast-like metal suit to protect his damaged Nervous System *'Rotom'- he got in the Haunted Mansion after he went to Unnova region. He always the first Pokemon to battle Info Age: '''13 years old '''Gender: Male Main Weapon: Bio Ring Likes: '''Battle Chips, machines, peace, and his friends '''Dislike: Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Bowser, evil, and destruction Friends: '''Violet, Tails, Michael, Jonic (Airon), Assassin, Double, Tina, Techno (his pokemon), Mace, Zeus and Josh '''Love Interest: Violet the Bat (prophecy) Favorite Food: '''Taffy (sometimes it makes him hyper) Weakness * Since he's body was made of ceramic titanium, he can be easily scorched to boil his oil circulation (this makes him weak to Fire-type attacks). * He's very ticklish due to the super-sense to the suit. * He's not good in keeping secrets. * Ultrasonic-waves can disrupted the powerful magnetism in his heart that prevents his body from collapsing. * He has a fear of spiders (Arachnophobia). Transformations '''Rocket Drill It's a ground-type transformation that allows him to dig, wall climb and fly in the air. He can move faster than a missile and can fire drills that can pierce through shields. Its powers was naturally came from the Bio Ring itself. He can transform into a giant drill and create dimensional holes. He can fly by using the rocket maneuvers from his hands and the rocket engine from his feet. However, without defenses, he can be easily damaged. He is also weak to Breaker-type attacks that can crack his metal drills. Despite this, he is very evasive and can withstand explosions. *'Rocket Punch-' Fires his hand and punches an enemy. *'Spread Drill-' Fires a big drill that can split up into small drills *'Magnetic Bit- '''Fires a full wave of energy needles *'Drill Crunch- Transform into a drill and charges through an enemy *'Spawn Mole-' Creates dimensional holes and fires an endless stream of drills at the enemy '''Gyro Nebula It's a half Null-type and Water-type transformation that allows him to teleport, clone and changing gravity itself. He resembles to a water flea and has the ability to create ooze-like constructs. He can levitate and change gravity at his will. He can absorb energy and used it to produce cosmic attacks. However, since he's a water-type, he can be easily electrocute. He can dismantle itself and lose control of his body. Despite this, he can protect himself by using magnetic energy balls and re-divert them into an offensive way. *'Split Body-' Everytime he gets damaged, he will cloned himself to fool enemies *'Gyro Blade-' Transforms his hands into swords *'Gravity Hold-' Crushes enemies with an extreme amount of pressure *'Black Hole Bomb-' Fires a ball that sucks all materials and blast them at the enemy *'Orbit Disruption-' Spins around and unleashes massive amount of energy balls and creates a destructive vortex Gallant Beast It's a Holy-type transformation that allows him to use the highest point of his power. He can control its mightiest powers and use it on his own will. He can produce claws from his hands and a blower from his front shell armor. He has super-speed, strength and power. However, this transformation can drain his energy. It even consumes all the life force until he is finally dead. This transformation requires the power of the chaos emerald. *'Beast Slash-' Moves in high speed and cuts his enemies to bits *'Solar Arm-' Fires a solar-powered Rocket Punch on the enemy and exploded it with great amount of heat *'Blizzard Storm-' Opens up his exterior shell and blows his foes in subzero temperature *'Fear Screech-' Screams at his enemies and stuns them *'Justice Option-' Scans the enemy while it is down and fires slashing-lazers from his claws Other Media Sonic and the Steel of Darkness (SatSoD) ''' He appeared at SatSoD Animated and Comic Series. He usually had a hard time fixing things and lack cooperation in the Anime rather than in the comic (manga). He oftenly got ditched by his friends when they're out for the mission. Gallery ScannedImage.jpg|Sketch Version of James the Fox Systems Unknown.png|James's Zorua (Techno) Trivia *His name was given from the chemical compound named ''2,4,6-trinitrophenol (TNP)' {Picric Acid}. *James got oftenly seducted by other female characters like Michelle, Rin, Lucy, Rouge and Violet. Category:Ideas and Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Creations made by JamesTechno998 Category:Male